Portable pitching mounds such as those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,028 have served well to provide pitching mounds where conventional mounds could not be used (i.e. gymnasiums) or were not available. However, the footing or traction on the surface of the mounds is not the best, particularly as the pitcher completes the pitching motion. Further, the means of securing these mounds to a supporting surface are not always adaptable to both indoor and outdoor use.